Character's Blowned Away
Craven death.png|Lian-Chu fallied down on the Cloud by Mamular Ripper death.png|Mater the Greater flies on the fire Morm Moog and Monty death.png|Niko, Wilma and Julius flies on Ground Screenshot 20180827-184929.png|Vidia slides on the Tree Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6802.jpg|Horton falling Down on The Mountains Valiant Screenshot 0807.jpg|Valiant flies on the Window Lamers defeat.png|Dylan fells on the Snow Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-12178.jpg|Evelyn gets sucked on a plane by elastigirl Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-4868.jpg|RJ and Verne gettin launched on the Sliding in the Sky Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-5056.jpg|Reggie flies in the Woods Spirit-stallion-disneyscreencaps.com-7550.jpg|Spirit fells on the Ground IMG 20180806 163711.jpg|Golf Ball slaps on By Snowball Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-11587.jpg|Rattleshake Jake slides on the Water Maua death.png|Zeebad fells in the Roundabout Herry and Samsa death.png|Raven Queen and Apple White falled on the sky Leap Ballerina 2016 Screenshot 0232.jpg|Felicie and Victor falls and lands on the Cart Daddy-im-a-zombie-disneyscreencaps.com-5655.jpg|Dixie falled down on the Cliff after seeing Fire Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-7932.jpg|Darla Accidently reveals her true colors in front of the audience, and was sent down a trap door Charlie-and-the-chocolate-factory-disneyscreencaps.com-8657.jpg|Veruca Salt Slides In The Pipes Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-10162.jpg|Dash Parr falled down on the Jungle after The Chase of Syndrome's henchmen meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-6505.jpg|Cousin Laszlo, Carl, Cousin Tallulah and Grandpa Bud flies in the Ground by Tiny Screenshot 20180827-182745.png|Ratso and Westley blasted on by the egg 4374EF84-61AE-47CC-8882-73AF6B1F742A.png|Mega-Trogg Explode on the death Pirate-fairy-disneyscreencaps.com-6161.jpg|Zarina fells on the water from the Screaming by James Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-1292.jpg|Red falling down on the Woods The Book of Life Screenshot 2162.jpg|Manolo flying in The Arena After the Bull gets crashed a Wall Foresa death.png|Snotty Boy slides on the Bed Incredibles-disneyscreencaps.com-11631.jpg|Bob Parr slides on a office by The Umnidroid Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10372.jpg|Bolt and Penny are Taken by The Aliens Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-9006.jpg|Dr. Schadenfreude falled down on the Bot by Eva Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-3437.jpg|Ben and Coyotes blasted on by Dag Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-5196.jpg|Socrates slides on the Weight Screenshot_20180803-152052.png|Bo being kicked By The Hunter Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-4907.jpg|Jimmy and Johnny flies on the King's Nut Car Larry death.png|Ian and the Deer fells slides on the water Alister defeat.png|El Primero fell on the Bull by Ferdinand Katie Flying.jpg|Katie lauchess into the Tree by Sour Kangaroo flushed-away-disneyscreencaps.com-1003.jpg|Roddy falled down on the Lost Screenshot_2017-08-18_at_3.29.34_PM.png|The Mirror falls to the death in the Castle Lenny death.png|Brian lauchess into the Trains by Dylan Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-770.jpg|Japeth falled down on the Forest by Wolf W. Wolf Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-679.jpg|Remy and Emile falled down in the Grass Leap Ballerina 2016 Screenshot 2447.jpg|Regine stucked on After the Final Battle Avengers-infinitywar-movie-screencaps.com-14062.jpg|Proxima Midnight being squished on Peco Roar.jpg|Coyotes blasting on Peco Bill's Roar Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-2002.jpg|Heather and Ozzie fless on the food Arbrose death.png|Ted falls on the Jungle Bandicam 2018-08-24 12-04-40-189.jpg|Bratty Kid crashed on the supermarket Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-9974.jpg|Miguel Rivera being trowed by Ernesto Looney-tunes-action-disneyscreencaps.com-742.jpg|DJ Drake falling in the Fake Building Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-12114.jpg|The King about to crash on the Ground by Chick Hicks Ono death.png|Strom falled down in the Water Derek death.png|Soldier Sam falled down in the Lava Rock_Dog_2016_Screenshot_2346.jpg|Linnux lauchess into the Mountains by Khampa The Book of Life Screenshot 2346.jpg|Carmelo Grandma And Chakal's Bandits bashing on The Ground Hilbert sonia sarah juan and lesbon defeat.png|Bloom Stella Layla Tecna Musa falling in the Skyes Screenshot 20180820-224926.png|Terry Dexter and Princess Dawn slides on the Ground Bad_apple_defeat.png|Bad Apple flies on by Larryboy Barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-7276.jpg|Laverna slides on The Rainbow Screenshot_20180803-154529.png|Mandragora fell on the ground after Faragona shooting on Her Enchanted-disneyscreencaps.com-11343.jpg|Dragon Narissa falled down on the Ground Alpha-omega-disneyscreencaps.com-6397.jpg|Kate and Humpley slides on Snow Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-8597.jpg|Frieda falls into the Portal by Ella punching on him Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-4045.jpg|Arlo falls on the Cliff on the Ground Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-9589.jpg|Woody and Jeesie swinged in the Plane Robots-disneyscreencaps.com-9304.jpg|Gasket trowns and Burned the Death Big Nose Screams & Falls Down.png|Big Nose falling down on the Ground Home-disneyscreencaps.com-7708.jpg|Oh, Captain Smek and Boovs slides in the Ground Moriarty falling down.jpg|Moriarty falled down on the Museum by Sherlock Strange Magic Screenshot 2529.jpg|? Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7169.jpg|Verushka Van Vine fells on the Ground Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-59-08-993.jpg|Dug and Goona falled down the toilet paper on the Lord Nooth's place Bandicam_2018-08-24_11-56-16-148.jpg|Jonathan flies on the broomstick after Mavis hitting my head Araguntan Death.png|Simian fell on the Bridge Rusty death.png|Mercutio falled down in the Water barbie-fairytopia-disneyscreencaps.com-427.jpg|Bibble slides on the Flower Wingo death.png|Francis falled down on the Ground Alpha-fureeze-disneyscreencaps.com-2235.jpg|King the Wolf sldies on the Ice by Agnes Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5200.jpg|Zorra launched on the Ground by Dolph Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-8990.jpg|Kai slides in the Rocks Kopponen falling to his doom.png|Kopponen Falled down in the Death Raegar's death.jpg|Raegar falls into the Falls Screenshot 20180820-221342.png|Mortadelo and Filemon flies on the sky Screenshot 20180820-221358.png|The Superintendent and Professor Bacterio launched on the space Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-4447.jpg|Alpha, Beata and Wolves falls on the Cliff Cats-dont-dance-disneyscreencaps.com-6847.jpg|Danny fell on The Building By Max Dinosaur-disneyscreencaps.com-2261.jpg|Aladar and Zini fell on the Cliff and falling to the Water Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8071.jpg|Raccoon slide in King's Nut Car Garfield-movie-screencaps.com-6470.jpg|Garfield falled down on the Truck The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-6885.jpg|Samson falled down on the Tree by Kazar Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-8489.jpg|Evil Ski-Teams and Boingo slides on the Policecar Nut-job-disneyscreencaps.com-8791.jpg|Grayson flying down on the Wheel Tale-desperaux-disneyscreencaps.com-9803.jpg|Botticelli falls on the ground Legend-of-the-guardians-disneyscreencaps.com-10042.jpg|Soren fell on The Rock Monsters-university-disneyscreencaps.com-5944.jpg|Slugma Slugma Kappa fells on the Liberia by Liberian Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-2416.jpg|Mr. Potato Head fless on Rex's roar The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8938.jpg|Blag falls on Ground by Samson Pebble-penguin-disneyscreencaps.com-7303.jpg|Drake falls on the Castle Kungfu-panda3-disneyscreencaps.com-9529.jpg|Po falls down into the Ground Lungus death.png|El Materdor slides in the Ground by Chuy Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-9709.jpg|Metal Beard fells on The Ground Maria death.png|The Beast falled down in the Water Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag lauchess into the Car by Otis Incredibles2-animationscreencaps.com-4365.jpg|Raccon being kicked by Jack-Jack KumbaPunga'sDownfall.jpg|Phango falling to his Death Balto2-disneyscreencaps.com-8068.jpg|Niju falls on Ice Peck death.png|Zebedee falled down in the Ice Zhong defeat.png|Zhong flying on the Space Korna defeat.png|Pluto and the Reindeer flies on the Snow Horton-who-disneyscreencaps.com-6164.jpg|Vlad Vladikoff gets hitted a tree and gets hitted on the clif 9-disneyscreencaps.com-4622.jpg|Winged Beast falling and slaved to the death Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-3229.jpg|Jimmy Ten Strings and Giant falled down in the City Srom death.png|Rex, Woog, Elsa and Dweeb flying on the sky Ant-bully-disneyscreencaps.com-2183.jpg|Lucas Nickle falls on the Hole Up-disneyscreencaps.com-10070.jpg|Charles Mutz fells on the House Russell, Dug and Kevin of Death Uranam death.png|The Evil Queen About to Crash Downfall on the Death Bandicam_2018-08-24_12-03-15-670.jpg|Snowball failed on the water Fly of dispair.jpg|Squidward being trowed on the Fly of Despair by The Flying Dutchman Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-8835.jpg|Tod and The Bear falled on the Water Mousekingdeath.png|Mouse King fall on the Death Ice-age3-disneyscreencaps.com-9426.jpg|Rudy falls on the Cliff by Momma The Book of Life Screenshot 2431.jpg|Chakal falling down on the Bell by Manolo and Maria Justin-knights-valour-disneyscreencaps.com-9929.jpg|Heraclio falled down in the Waterfalls IMG 20181019 135448.jpg|Joaquin Crashing in The Statue by Chakal meet-the-robinsons-disneyscreencaps.com-3373.jpg|The Bowler Hat Guy fells in InvenCo by InventCo CEO Minions-disneyscreencaps.com-539.jpg|Napoleon Bonaparte flies in the Explode Banzai defeat.png|Mr. Rusty fless on Roundabout Cars-disneyscreencaps.com-484.jpg|Racers crashing on the Racers by Chick Hicks Zeke defeat.png|Ferdinand slides on the Ground Chicken-little-disneyscreencaps.com-7762.jpg|Chicken Litttle, Buck Luck and Kirby about to hit on te Wall Miles and Surly Defeat.png|Wolf W. Wolf and Twitchy slides on the Water Cars2-disneyscreencaps.com-1229.jpg|Lightning McQueen and Mater before gettin farted Bolt-disneyscreencaps.com-10226.jpg|Agnet lauchess into the Ground Spike death and presumed despair.jpg|Stefano blasting on the canon from the screaming by The Penguins Strange Magic Screenshot 2403.jpg|Griselda and Sugar Plum slides on Bog King's catle Nut Job 2 Nutty By Nature Screenshot 1008.jpg|Mole blasted on the Underground by Gunther John death.png|Van Helsing falling down on the dead end Edgar defeat.png|Ramon slides on the Ice Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-8739.jpg|Hunter fells on the Thousan Miles of Death Kung-fu-panda2-disneyscreencaps.com-4683.jpg|Po and Boss Wolf flies on the sky Animals-united-disneyscreencaps.com-5906.jpg|Billy falled down in the Pride Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4739.jpg|The Viper flies in the Ground by Duke Overthehedge-disneyscreencaps.com-7776.jpg|Vincent flies on the birthday ballons Madagascar-penguins-disneyscreencaps.com-999.jpg|Mr. Chew flies on the Christmas Tree The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-8568.jpg|Kazar bashing on the Statue Prince-pauper-disneyscreencaps.com-2411.jpg|Weasels falling down on the Castle Cars3-disneyscreencaps.com-5750.jpg|Miss Fritter launched on the Poster Escape-planet-earth-disneyscreencaps.com-8973.jpg|General Shanker fell in the Canyon 0DA0B137-A666-4595-8DF5-8E93675B0A83.jpg|Banzou fless on Fireworks and Being Blowed Up Barnyard-disneyscreencaps.com-9015.jpg|Dag lauchess into the Car by Otis Tinkerbell-neverbeast-disneyscreencaps.com-3503.jpg|Nyx stopping in the out of Pixie Hollow Space-chimps-disneyscreencaps.com-7395.jpg|? Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5212.jpg|2-Tone slides in the Snow by Liesel Surfsup-disneyscreencaps.com-2399.jpg|Cody Maverick falled down on the Wave Angry-birds-disneyscreencaps.com-7835.jpg|Mime Bird flying in The Pig City Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-5415.jpg|Granny Puckett falls on the Mountains by Dolph Hotel-transylvania-disneyscreencaps.com-9024.jpg|Dracula flying on the Airplane Strange Magic Screenshot 2438.jpg|Bog falling down in the Bridge Lego-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-217.jpg|Vitrutious gets kicked by Lord Business Movu death.png|King Skeleton falled down in the Cave by Doogal Sednna death.png|Sedessa falled down on the Castie Freebirds-disneyscreencaps.com-9381.jpg|Myles Standish launched on the Storms Ratatouille-disneyscreencaps.com-8755.jpg|Skinner slides on the Scooter Khumpa death.png|Hector fell on the Ground by Lian-Chu Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-8587.jpg|Malbert falled down on the Arena by Schaudenfraud The-wild-disneyscreencaps.com-1675.jpg|Duke and The Gazelles slides on the Ground Coco-disneyscreencaps.com-10167.jpg|Ernesto kicked out and hitted a bell By Pepita Muramsa death.png|General Grawl fless on the Ground 1F739D27-A003-41B7-A6C8-81E5677E203D.jpg|Gargoyle Ronnie and Gargoyle Reggie falled down in the Bridge Fender death.png|GO-4 falled down in the Ground by Captain B. McCrea Tattoo death.png|Speed Stinger falled down on the Island Tim and Pearl death.png|Arthur Claus and Bryony flies on the Ground Screenshot_20180828-144305.png|Akiko Glitter got deleted by Alex and falls to the dumpster Happy-never-disneyscreencaps.com-2422.jpg|Mambo and Munk falled on the Ground Storks-disneyscreencaps.com-3235.jpg|Tulip falled down as Junior shouting "BACK OFF!" Julius defeat.png|Claudandus sldies on the Computer by Francis Shark-tale-disneyscreencaps.com-6770.jpg|Lenny trowed on the Signes by Oscar Screenshot_20180521-111601.png|Juliet and Sherlock about to crash the tree Hoodwinked-disneyscreencaps.com-4575.jpg|Kirk the Woodsman slide on the House The-croods-disneyscreencaps.com-8024.jpg|Grug, Belt, and Guy, after gettin stucked on tar Secret-life-pets-disneyscreencaps.com-4965.jpg|Max and Duke falls on the sewers Igor-disneyscreencaps.com-3854.jpg|Igor, Scamper and Brain after the chase Fox-and-the-hound-disneyscreencaps.com-5228.jpg|Chief falled down in the Ground Rango-disneyscreencaps.com-885.jpg|Rango sldies on the Streets in The Desert Jed and Gusty death.png|Felix and Newmann falling down on the Ground Hoodwinked2-disneyscreencaps.com-7659.jpg|Gretel flies on the City by Red Puckett Gnomeo-juliet-disneyscreencaps.com-8144.jpg|Gnomeo, Shroom and Featherstone flies on the trash bee-movie-disneyscreencaps.com-2136.jpg|Barry B. Benson slides on the Ground Huana defeat.png|Lou fleeded on the House 3 Horseynators defeat.jpg|Hans, Greta and Klaus got crashed by Ferdinand and Guapo Basil defeat.png|Reggie slides on The Fruit Category:Character Galleries